Jaetyn Knightwash
Sparrow's Flight | music= "Survivalism" by Nine Inch Nails | affiliation= | alignment= Face | wrestling_style= High Flyer | debut= Dead Reckoning' (January 2008) | winpct=100 | wins=3 | losses=0 | championships= | typen=2 | type1= Schizo | type2= LPW }} Jaetyn Knightwash (born in the future date January 18, 2108 in Sparrow's Flight), is a professional e-wrestler that competed for Lords of Pain Wrestling on its Inferno brand. He has also competed under the anagram name St. Jayne Nighthawk, where he won the LPW Television Championship. Background In the future, Earth has become a dystopia where one man only known by the name 'Thesis' is the Universal Emperor. Earth has become a global empire, dominated by Thesis and his Jackal Army. However, as in any empire, there is a resistance movement - and this one goes by the name of the Sparrows. In one of the few Resistance strongholds in 2108, known as Sparrow's Flight, Jaetyn was born to Christian and Jade Knightwash. Growing up in the underground Resistance stronghold, Jaetyn quickly learnt the few arts of war that were shown to be effective against the Jackals, and he became one of the Resistance's top fighters. At age nineteen, Jaetyn became the Sparrow Knight - effectively the right hand man of the Resistance's leader, known simply as Sparrow. Jaetyn learnt all he could from Sparrow, and at age twenty, he was selected as the first user of the Resistance's newly developed technology - time travel. Jaetyn travelled back to one hundred years before his birth, arriving at LPW, where Sparrow stated he must remain for the time being. Armed with only the Codexes of History and the training of the Sparrow, Jaetyn is on a mission - to save the world from becoming what it does in his time, and do what no-one else has done before: change the course of history. Career Jaetyn's trip landed him sometime in mid-December 2007. In a radically different world to his, Jaetyn found his way to Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) and signed a contract. He was eventually signed to the Inferno brand and in his debut, Jaetyn defeated six other men in a Scramble match at Dead Reckoning. At Inferno 12.1, Knightwash and new partner Ultramarcus debuted as the tag team 'Heroic Future', defeating The Next Ones (Thomas Slidell and EB4). At Inferno 12.2, Heroic Future teamed up with the MWA (Tromboner Man and RaTo) to face the Dark Brotherhood (Eric Scorpio and Crazy Ash Killa) and The Next Ones in an Altered Reality IV tag team preview. Both Knightwash and TBM survived the elimination rules match. The following Inferno, Jaetyn was given an opportunity to face The Rik for his Transatlantic Championship along with EB4. Although he was not the victor, neither was he pinned, so as of yet Knightwash still has yet to be pinned. Jaetyn will now be scheduled to face the MWA with partner Ultramarcus along with the Next Ones in a Triple Threat Tag Championship match at Redemption. Knightwash would later land on the disabled list after losing to Ultramarcus in a match that The Boss forced. Knightwash was injured after getting tripped by Sheepster. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'''''Time Spiral (Spinning Inverted Double Underhook DDT) **''Sparrow's Flight'' (630 Degree Senton) **''Lockdown'' (Walls of Jericho) *'Favorite moves' **Neckbreaker **Bulldogs **Springboard maneuvers **Top rope dives * Nicknames ** The Sparrow Knight * Theme music ** "Survivalism" by Nine Inch Nails Championships and accomplishments *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' **LPW Television Championship External links Category:Wrestlers Category:LPW Alumni